Going Home
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Berawal dari pulang sekolah bersama, kemudian berpegangan tangan. Oneshot. RaveRena. Happy late birthday ichigomichiru!


**Fluff gejes lagi *banting kepala ke meja***

**Hadiah ulang tahun buat ichigomichiru, walaupun sebenarnya udah lama banget ultahnya wkwkwk, lap yu beb :* #slap**

**agak terinspirasi dari doujin di pixiv di fandom sebelah. gomen BM jadi rada OOC, tsun!raven ftw :'3**

**Rena: Grand Archer**  
**Raven: Blade Master**  
**Cover Image: pixiv illust ID 31284577**

* * *

Rena baru saja membuka loker untuk memasukkan uwabaki [1] miliknya ketika dia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek berdiri di dekatnya. Dia merasakan mata keemasan laki-laki itu menatapnya intens, membuatnya agak gugup dan mempercepat kegiatannya.

"Maukah kau pulang bersamaku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak Rena duga meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir Raven.

* * *

Rena sudah mengenal Raven sejak lama, bahkan bisa dibilang mereka adalah teman masa kecil yang cukup akrab. Raven tinggal di sebelah rumah Rena, karena itulah mereka sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bersama sehubungan orang tua Raven memang jarang berada di rumah. Setelah memasuki SMP, mereka terpisah dan nyaris tidak pernah bertemu. Kemudian sekarang di SMA, mereka kebetulan berada di satu sekolah, bahkan sekelas. Hanya saja—walaupun terasa seperti romansa klise murahan—Raven sudah berubah. Mereka nyaris tidak pernah mengobrol. Dan, kalaupun mereka saling bicara, mereka hanya akan memperdebatkan tentang hal bodoh dan trivial.

Mungkin karena jarak di antara mereka yang jauh itulah suasana mereka sekarang begitu kaku.

'_Kaulah yang mengajakku pulang bersama, setidaknya katakan sesuatu!'_ Batin Rena berteriak, mulai frustasi dengan keheningan _awkward_ di antara mereka. Rena tahu kalau Raven bukanlah orang yang suka memulai pembicaraan, tapi setidaknya katakanlah sesuatu, demi tuhan!

"Rena."

Suara rendah Raven menghentikan segala pikiran Rena. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tengah menunjuk ke sebuah taman yang tidak asing; ya, tidak mungkin Rena melupakan tempat itu. Tempat itu adalah tempat Rena dan Raven sering bermain bersama dulu.

"Mau berhenti sebentar?"

Jujur saja, Rena merasa tidak nyaman dengan ajakan Raven. Dia hanya ingin langsung pulang dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya—dia mulai merasa lelah dengan tugas OSIS yang terlalu menumpuk—kemudian langsung tidur. Namun dia merasa kalau menolak ajakan Raven, dia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Raven.

Setelah ia mengiyakan, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke taman kecil itu, masih menjaga jarak di antara mereka berdua.

* * *

Setelah membeli sebuah roti isi untuk diri mereka masing-masing (Raven memaksa untuk membeli makanan itu dengan uangnya, dasar orang kaya), mereka duduk berdampingan di sebuah kursi taman. Sambil mengamati taman yang mulai sepi dari anak-anak yang bermain, Rena mengunyah roti isinya. Sesekali dia melirik Raven, yang sepertinya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Dia masih tidak nyaman bersama laki-laki itu. Bukan hanya karena mereka sudah lama tidak mengobrol santai seperti ini, tapi karena perasaan aneh yang mengganjal di dadanya. Dia berani jujur kalau dia pernah menyukai laki-laki ini, tapi perasaan itu semakin terpendam dengan berjalannya waktu. Dan ketika laki-laki ini muncul kembali di dunianya... entahlah. Perasaannya makin tidak menentu.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang."

Rena agak terperanjat ketika mendengar laki-laki itu menggumam, namun cukup keras hingga gadis itu bisa mendengarnya. Raven meremukkan plastik roti isinya dan melemparnya ke tong sampah paling dekat dan menjilat jemarinya. Melihatnya melakukan itu, Rena langsung memutar bola matanya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari sakunya.

"Jangan lakukan itu, kau menjijikkan."

Raven tersenyum tipis dan mengambil sapu tangan dari tangan Rena. "Kau terlalu kaku." Sambil mengelap tangannya, dia kembali menatap Rena. "Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Sudah lama kita tidak... kau tahu, menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini."

Raven menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti '_begitukah_' dan berdiri, meregangkan ototnya.

Rena buru-buru menghabiskan rotinya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, kemudian berlari ke sisi Raven yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam diam. Rena masih berjalan di belakang Raven, memandangi punggung laki-laki itu, berusaha menebak apa yang dipikirkannya. Mungkinkah dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu luangnya? Entah mengapa pikiran itu membuat Rena agak kecewa.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu berhenti, membuat Rena nyaris saja menabraknya. Sebelum dia sempat menanyakan apa yang terjadi, dia merasakan sebuah tangan hangat menarik tangannya dengan kuat, nyaris membuatnya terjungkal ke depan.

Kemudian hening. Tidak terjadi apapun. Yang tersisa hanya kehangatan di tangan Rena yang mengalir dari tangan Raven.

Saat Rena mendongak (dengan wajah merah, tentunya) untuk melihat wajah Raven, laki-laki itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan—dia berharap dia hanya berkhayal—melihat rona kemerahan di pipi putih laki-laki itu.

"...Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Err... tidak juga." Rena menunduk, mengamati tangan Raven yang menggenggam tangannya. Dia tidak tahu kalau tangan Raven begitu besar hingga bisa membungkus tangannya, dan anehnya, sama sekali tidak membuat Rena keberatan.

Sesaat kemudian, dia mendengar Raven menggumamkan sesuatu. Tidak terdengar dengan jelas oleh Rena, namun dia dapat mendengar beberapa bagian, "...Akhirnya bisa..."

"Raven?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Dia memotong _terlalu_ cepat. "Tidak, sungguh. Hanya saja, kau tahu..." Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, kemudian berbalik menatap Rena, "Kalau kita berjalan seperti ini agak aneh, kan?"

Saat laki-laki itu melepas tangannya, Rena merasa agak kosong ketika kehangatan dari tangan Raven meninggalkannya. Kemudian ketika melihat tangan laki-laki itu terulur kepadanya, dia dengan senang hati menggenggamnya dan tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat wajah Raven yang makin memerah.

"Hei, Raven. Barusan kau bilang 'akhirnya bisa', kan? Apa maksudnya?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa!" Raven menggerutu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, justru membuat Rena makin sulit untuk mengendalikan tawanya.

Mereka berjalan pulang, kini bergandengan tangan dan berjalan berdampingan. Sesekali bahu mereka saling bersentuhan, namun kini mereka tidak mempedulikannya lagi, malah menyukai sentuhan samar itu.

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, mereka menjadi makin dekat dan sering mengobrol bersama.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, mereka selalu pulang ke rumah bersama sambil bergandengan tangan.

Tiga hari kemudian, Raven memanggil Rena ke belakang sekolah dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

* * *

**[1]sepatu dalam ruangan di Jepang**


End file.
